Silver And Gold
by Meixia
Summary: TsuzukiHisoka. I saw Tsuzuki kissing Hisoka under the Christmas tree... Holiday shopping, a grumpy Hisoka, and a little fun under the tree. Sweet 'n low.


Silver And Gold  
  
Yami No Matsuei Hisoka/Tsuzuki  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Hisoka was dead tired.  
  
Who knew Christmas shopping could be so draining? He'd never been through the holiday shopping process before, and he wasn't particularly looking forward to doing it again next year, either. There were only so many toddlers and the parents who chase after them one could take in the span of a day. Hisoka had already seen far too many.  
  
"I wonder if a person can develop a shopping phobia?" He wondered aloud and really felt the weight of the bags hanging from his hands at that moment. Damn Tsuzuki, who refused to carry all the heavy stuff because 'My back hurts from last night!' was his excuse.  
  
"There's a phobia for everything, so it's highly likely." Tsuzuki smiled cheerfully at him, oblivious to Hisoka's building hatred for the holiday spirit. Why couldn't all these people buy online? Instead, the highways and the malls became congested in their mad-rush at last minute shopping.  
  
"Is that a pout?" Tsuzuki asked after spotting one on Hisoka's face, although Hisoka felt the expression he was sporting looked more like a frown. "Cheer up a little. Where's your holiday spirit?" asked Tsuzuki when met with only stony silence from the younger man.  
  
"It disappeared around the second hundred dollars you spent on gifts," Hisoka returned dryly. "I'm gonna drop these bags soon, Tsuzuki. I'm starting to loose the feeling in my fingers."  
  
"Wuss," grinning, Tsuzuki was about to elaborate more on that when - oh god, no - an ice cream shop caught his attention. "Detour!" Pulling at Hisoka's already numb arm, Tsuzuki steered them toward the little shop and perched himself in front of the ice cream selections. He muttered to himself quietly and Hisoka rolled his eyes. They were going to be here for a while, if Tsuzuki's indecisive streak when it came to too many sweets remained true to form.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Tsuzuki had tasted most of the different flavors and had five cones already, plus a smoothie. If Hisoka didn't drag him out of there, now, he was going to go through the entire menu in another ten minutes.  
  
"We're going," Hisoka said simply, thrusting some bags into Tsuzuki's hands before he could get his greedy paws on an ice cream sundae.  
  
"Hey!" the older man cried indignantly, but Hisoka was already pushing him out the door and into the never-ending stream of people trickling from one end of the mall to the other, and Tsuzuki had no choice but to walk.  
  
"We're here to shop, not to eat." At this point, Hisoka was beyond irate. He was beginning to see red.  
  
"But - "  
  
"In fact," Hisoka interrupted, glaring at Tsuzuki who was taller and struggling to side-step the little children in their path to keep up with him. "I think we're finished shopping, don't you? Or would you like to carry even more bags?"  
  
By the sulking look on Tsuzuki's face, Hisoka could tell he clearly wanted to look around some more but the thought of carrying more things was heavily outweighing the idea.  
  
Tsuzuki was three-kinds of lazy. But he didn't despise him for it just then. Anything to get them out of the mall and back to the apartment, where all was quiet and although rooms were decorated with festive cheer, there were no people around, thank god. The thought of being bereft of squirming little children was enough to put a small smile on Hisoka's face.  
  
"Who knew there were so many kids in Tokyo?" Tsuzuki asked, amused, as a little boy stumbled and stepped on his toe before scuttling off to mommy.  
  
Hisoka sighed. "Finally, you understand what I've been going through these last couple of hours."  
  
"Hmm." Tsuzuki made a non-committal noise. They were almost there, almost to the door; Hisoka could see the clear blue sky right outside.  
  
And then - "STOP!" Cried Tsuzuki, and Hisoka did, halting in alarm.  
  
"What now?" Eyes flashing, Hisoka faced his partner and steeled himself for another whining fit.  
  
The look on Tsuzuki's face was almost sheepish. "I forgot to get your present."  
  
The urge to roll his eyes was strong, but Hisoka didn't give into the impatient gesture. "It's the thought that counts," he said, taking a few steps back and nudging Tsuzuki's immobile form toward the glass doors with his shoulder. "Right now, the best gift you can give me is the gift of us leaving this damn place."  
  
Tsuzuki sighed, having no choice but to follow Hisoka to the car.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
When they arrived back at the apartment, the heating unit had been left on for the duration of the day because Tsuzuki had forgotten to turn it off. Again.  
  
"Damn it," Hisoka cursed softly and dropped the shopping bags next to the door. He took off his jacket and could already feel the stuffy heat prickling at his skin, making the air seem incredibly dense. "You left the heater on again."  
  
Tsuzuki deposited the bags he was carrying on the couch, before peeling himself out of his slim-leather jacket. "Sorry," he said absently, not the least bit sounding like it.  
  
"Irresponsible . . ." Hisoka muttered under his breath, his voice trailing off as he went into the bedroom to change into more comfortable clothing that would at the very least not stick to his skin in a matter of seconds due to the heat.  
  
"But you love me for it!" Tsuzuki called after him, obviously unable to resist baiting an already annoyed Hisoka.  
  
While his partner changed, Tsuzuki busied himself with putting the bags of clothing and gifts on the table in the kitchen, preparing to sort through each one and wrap them. Ten minutes later, when Hisoka had yet to re- emerge, Tsuzuki grew restless. How was he to wrap all these gifts by himself?  
  
He wandered into the bedroom where Hisoka was nowhere to be seen. "Hisoka?" And then, he caught the sliver of light peeking out from under the closed bathroom door.  
  
Closed, but not locked. Tsuzuki smiled and slipped into the room. Hisoka was taking a shower.  
  
"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka's voice came from the shower stall, and Tsuzuki could trace out the blurry flesh-colored outline of him standing under the spray.  
  
"Just looking," Tsuzuki said, cheerfully. "For something."  
  
"Get out of the bathroom," And then, more forcefully, "Now."  
  
Tsuzuki knew he shouldn't push his luck, so he slinked out regretfully.  
  
Ten minutes later, the shower stopped running and Hisoka emerged. Tsuzuki was sitting on the bed waiting for him, so he got to see Hisoka with nothing but a soft white towel wrapped snug around his waist. His hair was still wet, a dark dirty-blond color, and he stopped mid-stride when he caught sight of Tsuzuki waiting patiently for him.  
  
"I need help wrapping the gifts," Tsuzuki said simply, and shrugged, smiling silently inside.  
  
Hisoka grumbled, but followed Tsuzuki out into the kitchen to do exactly that.  
  
A short while later, they found themselves talking amiably under the Christmas tree about the antics of the past year, and how charming Tatsumi really was behind that cool, business-like exterior.  
  
"I don't know if I would've wanted him for a partner, though," Hisoka said, looking carefully at Tsuzuki.  
  
Tsuzuki shrugged, placing the last of the green and red wrapped presents under the tree. "He's okay, but a lot of the time, he doesn't say what he's thinking, so it can make for some guessing work. And you should never have to guess what your partner's thinking." Tsuzuki paused, and the corners of his lips tilted up. "That's not the case with you, of course. I always know exactly what you're thinking."  
  
"Really?" Hisoka raised a skeptical eyebrow. "What am I thinking now, then?"  
  
Tsuzuki gazed at him carefully, as if he was really considering the question. "You're thinking." he trailed off, then said quietly, carefully, "You're thinking how much you like me, right now. Debating whether or not you should kiss - "  
  
"That is not what I'm thinking!" Hisoka cried.  
  
"Sure it is," Tsuzuki grinned, edging closer. "And right now, I'm thinking I know the perfect gift to give you."  
  
Hisoka's eyes widened the closer Tsuzuki's face loomed. "Uh, what?" He was almost afraid to ask.  
  
Not answering, Tsuzuki leaned in and kissed his partner on the corner of his mouth. He pulled back slowly, but not all the way, still close enough to count almost all of Hisoka's golden lashes.  
  
Hisoka stared at him, his eyes impossibly wide, and for once out of words. "I should've known you were going to do that," he finally managed to say.  
  
Tsuzuki grabbed him, and kissed him properly before he could put up a fight.  
  
They were undoubtedly killing the presents, crushing them under their weight as Tsuzuki pushed Hisoka gently back so that he was lying under the tree, with a great view of the lights and tinsel spiraling around it.  
  
Tsuzuki was kissing his neck now, nibbling at his collarbone, and his hands were tugging at his pants. Hisoka lay back, for once allowing the protests to die on his lips.  
  
And this is my gift to you, thought Hisoka. He wasn't sure if he was glad or saddened.  
  
He let the moment of depression pass. It was a fleeting feeling, after all, and they were going to be making love underneath the tree very soon.  
  
So why were Hisoka's eyes tearing up?  
  
"Tsuzuki," he said, and very gently pulled his partner's face back up to his, so that he might kiss those lips, which he did very softly. Tsuzuki smiled at him, kissed him back.  
  
For a moment, something else replaced the distraught feeling as Hisoka let go and watched Tsuzuki make his way down, kissing all along his stomach.  
  
He saw there were sparkles, strands of tinsel in Tsuzuki's hair. Glittering, silver and gold.  
  
And it was all right, he knew. 


End file.
